


Aruba, Jamaica, Oooh I Wanna Take Ya...

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aruba - Freeform, Bars, Drinking, Drunken sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sandcastle Building, beach, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Ray, Nate, Sara and Felicity go to Aruba and have a lot of fun.





	Aruba, Jamaica, Oooh I Wanna Take Ya...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a polyamory story, so if that's not your thing, turn back now. Also, I don't mention Oliver Queen in a very good light, and some snarky comments are made toward things that have happened in Arrow. If you think that's going to offend you, turn back now. I make no apologies for it, this is just my opinion and how I feel about things. So sorry, but really not sorry.
> 
> Read, review, kudos!
> 
> Also I wanna thank my friend Lindsey for her Aruba knowledge and being super fucking awesome overall, because she is. You should check out her fics at littlewitch34 on here (sorry I don't know how to link straight to her page, if anyone wants to tell me how, please do!), because she's an amazing writer and I love her so much. She writes for Teen Wolf, Avengers, Law and Order SVU, Vikings and...a few other fandoms. Just go read fucking everything because it's amazeballs!

It started after the whole Mallus thing. Turning into a giant Beebo to defeat a demon that had been inhabiting your crush and then moved on to her father took a lot out of Ray. It took a lot out of all of them, but especially it took a lot out of Ray. Nora had been taken in by the Time Bureau afterward and the resulting shitshow had not only affected Ray, it broke up whatever Sara and Ava had going on. At that point, it wasn't exactly anything serious between either couple, but Sara threw herself into work that wasn't really even there, and Ray holed himself up in the workshop on the Waverider, making needless repairs to his Atom suit. Days went by and the whole crew worried about them (at least in their own way, Mick holed himself up in his room writing a sequel to his novel, Zari spent time playing video game after video game and Wally went back to China to live in a self-imposed solitude---but they worried, of course they did). 

Finally, after almost a week and a half, Ray walked into the library where Nate was pouring over an old history book, scaring the crap out of him since Ray practically tossed the door open. "Ray!" He exclaimed, wide eyed, standing up more on instinct than anything else. "Buddy, hey! How...uh, how are you?" 

"I've decided something." Ray said, and Nate took a second to look him over. He was in a pair of grey pants and a black sweater that had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Bits of grease and other things stained his hands from where he'd been working. "We're going on vacation." 

"We...we are?" Nate asked, his eyebrows raising. "Does anyone else know about this?" 

"Well I'm going to tell Sara, she's coming with us, she needs a good vacation, too." Ray said. "Also I'm going to get Felicity to come. She's been through a lot lately." 

"Felicity? Has she?" Nate frowned. He tried to think about what exactly Felicity could be going through, and couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah this whole thing about Oliver turning himself in and making a public declaration that he's the Arrow, and being put in jail." Ray explained. Nate knew none of that, and wondered exactly how Ray knew. He figured he and Felicity must keep in contact with each other in some way. "She's under the impression that he'd been planning it for a while and getting married to her was a way to get his affairs in order so to speak, where his son was concerned and all. It sent her for a loop and she's not in a good place right now. She keeps wondering if Oliver ever had feelings for her in the first place, or if every part of their relationship was one big long...well con really. I can't say I blame her, it all seems very suspect."

"What about the kid?" Nate asked. 

"He's living with Oliver's old housekeeper." Ray shrugged. "He and Felicity were close, but this whole thing sort of...put a damper on their relationship. Not to mention the fact that Felicity's divorcing Oliver." 

Nate winced. "She's divorcing him?" 

"Yeah, I mean, he's going to be in jail for..." Ray trailed off. "He keeps telling her he needs to do it, it's for her own good, he needs to repent for...well you know Oliver about as well as I do, I'm sure you could imagine."

"Yeah I can imagine how well that went over with her, too." Nate muttered. 

"Not great." Ray confirmed.

"So where are we going to vacation?" Nate asked, figuring he could at least humor Ray if this was some sort of whim he had going on, figuring Sara would at least shoot him down and that would be the end of it. 

"Aruba." Ray said, beaming. "I have it all planned out. Well not all of it, I'm not that OCD that I have some sort of itenerary or whatever. I had Gideon help me look up some things. I figure we can stay at the Marriott Surf Club. It has a lazy river and one of those swim up bars. It looks like a really fun hangout spot. Plus the rooms are pretty nice and we can get a suite with three bedrooms." 

"Well, you go talk it out with Sara. Let me know what she says." Nate half waved a hand at him, going back to his book as Ray turned and walked out of the room. 

A little while later, Ray popped back in the room, a wide grin on his face. "It's a go. You should go pack your bag." 

"Wait, what?" Nate asked, shocked. "Sara said yes?" 

"Yep, sure did." Ray beamed, rocking on his heels proudly.

"What about the Waverider? What about Mick?" Nate asked.

"Mick is going to Central City. Apparently he and Caitlin Snow have gotten close since Barry's wedding, and he's going to spend some time there unofficially working on his novel." Ray shrugged. "Zari said she'll be fine staying on the Waverider, and that she's looking forward to having some time by herself. She practically told us to get out when Sara mentioned it to her." 

Nate snorted. "Ok I guess I should go pack. How long are we staying?" 

"Four days." Ray beamed. "We have to go by and grab Felicity first." 

"Alright." Nate put his book away. "Have Gideon tell me when we time jump." He patted Ray's arm as he passed by him and went down to his room. He had counted on Sara telling Ray no when he asked about the trip, but he couldn't find it in him to be disappointed about it. If even Sara hadn't turned Ray down, then maybe she needed the trip as much as Ray did. The least Nate could do would be to be there for the two of them. 

They touched down in Star City and while they were waiting on Felicity to get to the Waverider, Mick got off, saying he'd find his own way to Central City. Since neither Ray or Sara seemed inclined to say anything, Nate took it on himself to tell Mick not to do anything that would mess with the timeline, and to stay out of trouble. In retrospect, he figured he sort of deserved the double fingers and the certain two words, seven letters that Mick departed with. 

Felicity showed up about 20 minutes after Mick left, hoisting two suitcases with her, which Ray helped her with. "Did you pack enough?" He joked, nudging her.

Felicity flushed and nudged him back. "One's for clothes, the other is for makeup and shoes. You never know what sort of situation we'll be in. I'm sure Sara packed similarly." 

Sara looked beside her at the one bag she had and then at Felicity with a small, not quite sheepish, smile. "Can't say I did. What can I say is, I don't plan on doing much besides laying out on the beach and drinking cocktails." 

Ray carried his bags, and Felicity's, to the jump ship and the four of them buckled in and Sara dropped them off in Aruba, 10/28/2018. She dropped the ship in a forested sort of area, out of the way, so no one would notice it, and cloaked it as they grabbed their things and made their way off. Nate offered to carry her bags for her, but Sara just sent him an amused look, patted his cheek, and walked off, chatting with Felicity about 'Oliver's latest round of stupidity'. 

The Marriott Surf Club was pretty impressive on the outisde, and the lobby was even better. Ray booked them in a suite that had three rooms and Nate was impressed as they looked around it once they got to the right room. The room opened up to a kitchenette on the right side, and the living room was on the other side of the room, with a decent sized couch, a chair and a tv that was encased in a cabinet. It led out to a balcony that was big enough that they could all fit out there and hang out if they ever wanted. Off to the right was the three bedrooms, and all of them were the same, that is, much bigger than the ones on the Waverider, except one of them had a double bed. The walls were an orange cream color that reminded Ray of some ice cream he had that was non-dairy back in his childhood. The carpet was a bright seafoam green and brown that left a lot to be desired, but the beds were made for a tall guy and covered with white sheets and a dark red bed runner. The headboard reminded him of carvings from an old church or something. Off to the side was a chair and it had its own balcony. There was two beds in the room, since Nate and Ray were sharing so Felicity and Sara could get their own room each. 

After dropping their bags off in the room, Nate and Ray walked back out to the main room and both almost swallowed their tongues. Sara had already put her bag away and had changed into a bikini that had stripes of a dark ashy blue color, a soft green and white, almost tie dyed. She'd plucked on a pair of sunglasses and held a bottle of SPF in her hand. She looked Ray and Nate over and cocked her head. "Are we not going to the beach?" 

Nate went to answer, but the door to the other bedroom opened and Felicity stepped out and all words went from his brain. She was in a bikini that had a base white color and had splashes of colors and black all over it and the front had laces, almost like a corset. Sara looked over at where he'd been staring and grinned widely. 

"Looking good, Felicity." She catcalled playfully.

Felicity, predictably, blushed. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to you, but thanks. I've never had a chance to wear this bikini, and I thought I'd break it in." 

"Nice choice." Sara promised. She looked over at Nate and Ray again. "So...beach?" 

Nate and Ray looked at each other and then almost stumbled over each other in their haste to get back to their bedroom. Nate dug through his bag and found a pair of black and white trunks that had an almost floral design on them and threw them on, tying them at the waist. He added a black tank top and after some thought he added a backwards baseball cap to be fashionable before stuffing his feet in a pair of sandals. 

Ray went with a basic black pair of swimming trunks that were a little on the short side. He'd gotten them in a gift bag from some function back in his CEO days and had only worn them once on a business trip that he spent 90% of the time on a boat smoozing potential investors. He added a white casual button up that he half buttoned and put on some flip flops. They fist bumped and met the girls again, following them like lost puppies out to the beach. 

Felicity brought a big beach towel with her and she spread it out so they all could sit on it. Sara sputtered out a laugh when she noticed the Flash on the front of it, with the logo on the back.

"What?" Felicity asked innocently. "I couldn't help myself." 

"Does Barry know those exist?" Ray asked, amused.

"Nope." Felicity confirmed. "He definitely doesn't know that Cisco got The Flash a licensing deal either and that there's way more merch than this out there, too." 

"Why can't there be any Steel action figures out there?" Nate grumbled, laying down on his back over Barry's face.

"Because Nate." Sara said, grinning wryly. "We do our work undercover." 

"Yeah besides Barry would have a fit if he new this kind of stuff was out there. Oliver, too, actually." Felicity shrugged.

"There's Arrow stuff on sale?" Ray asked, wide eyed.

Felicity snorted. "No. Oh God, please. Star City treats the Arrow like some sort of pariah or something. He definitely doesn't get worshipped like Barry does. I'm just saying, if there was stuff out there, he'd have a fit." She shrugged a shoulder and ran her fingers through her hair, looking out at the ocean with a far away look on her face. 

Sara saw that Felicity's mood dampened and she nudged her. "Turn around." She did and Sara uncapped the sunscreen, pouring a generous amount in her hand, smoothing it on Felicity's back. Ray watched very unsubtly, and Nate glanced out of the corner of his eye every once in a while, trying not to seem like he was paying that much attention.

Felicity switched places with Sara and helped her lather her back up with sunscreen as well, rubbing it in. 

Once she was done, Sara looked over at Ray and Nate with a grin. "Ok boys, shirts off." She instructed.

"Huh?" Ray asked, dumbly.

"What?" Nate blurted out, his eyebrows shooting up to almost his hair line.

Sara laughed. "You aren't going to be sticks in the mud and sit around on the towel the entire time are you? Come on, we need to go swim in the ocean, build sand castles." She enthused, before pointing out. "Even just sitting here, you could burn pretty bad. Ray, you alone are pretty pale. I don't want our trip ruined because of you two whining that you got a sunburn." 

Nate laughed at that. "She has a point." He agreed, nudging Ray. "Especially the fact that you burn like a peach." 

Ray flushed at that and sent him a playful glare. "I'd be mad if that wasn't true." 

"Enough quipping, more stripping." Sara poked Ray on the arm and moved behind Nate when he pulled his shirt off and set it over his lap. When she squirted some of the sunscreen on her hand and smeared it on his back, Nate yelped and looked over his shoulder at her. 

"Couldn't have warmed it up a little?" He joked.

She smirked at him. "Aww, is a little sunscreen too cold for you, Natey?" She teased. She squirted more on her hand and made a show of rubbing it between her hands a bit before she started rubbing it on his back. 

Beside them, Ray stripped his own shirt off and Felicity put sunscreen on his back. Because of their prior relationship, it was less awkward than either one of them really expected it to be, and they chatted amiably about what they could do while in Aruba. 

Sunscreen put on, Sara pulled Nate up and grinned as she pulled him down to the ocean. "Come on, save me from the sharks." She teased.

Nate laughed at that. "I'm pretty sure they won't come up far enough to get either of us, and I'm also pretty sure you'd be the one saving me from one if we come across it. I bet it wouldn't even be the first time you ever punched a shark."

Sara's eyes shifted back and forth. "Um I will neither confirm or deny that." 

Nate's eyes widened as he stared at her. "Sara, did you punch a shark?" 

"It tried to bite me, what else was I supposed to do?" Sara yanked on his arm. "Come on!" She dragged him off down to the ocean where she playfully tossed him in. He gave her an 'it's on' look before giving chase after her.

Ray looked at Felicity. "So...sandcastle?"

"Definitely sandcastle." Felicity grinned. "I've studied them online. I think the trick to it is to make each wall structurally sound. I think between us, especially since you're an engineer, we can totally make a pretty awesome one." 

"Oh absolutely." Ray agreed, and they made sure their stuff was going to be safe before moving over to a bare bit of sand to start the castle. 

By the time Sara and Nate came out of the ocean, Ray and Felicity had decided they were going for a gothic look for their sandcastle. They'd piled up a large mound of sand, that almost was as tall as Ray, and while Felicity was making sure it was structurally sound, Ray had gotten down on his hands and knees and was building each wall, literally brick by brick. They had the first tier finished, including steps, cut out windows, and even some parapets. Sara and Nate stared at each other for a few seconds before their inner children smacked them and they both offered to help. 

Sara wasn't the best at fine details, and didn't have much patience either, so she offered to keep going to get water in a bucket that Ray had borrowed from the bar that was used to put ice in, while Nate got down and helped Ray come up with a plan for the taller tiers that would fit in with the design he'd started on.

Like everything that involved two men with high IQs (and a woman with one as well), it turned into an obsession almost and Sara just sat back and watched, amused, as the castle got more and more outlandish. At one point, feeling parched, she went and grabbed them some fruity drinks from the bar, even though Ray pointed out that alcohol would do nothing to keep them hydrated. Sara told him to shut up and sip his strawberry daiquiri. 

After a few hours, they deemed the sandcastle done. It had several parapets, turrets and beveled roofs that all led to a pointy spiral at the very top. 

Nate had gone and grabbed some white fabric (he wouldn't say from where) and had fashioned a flag in a design that he and Ray called 'The SteelAtom Coat of Arms'. After pointing out that Felicity had done a lot of helping as well, they amended it to the 'SteelAtomlicity (because Felicity didn't have a superhero name and she wasn't wild about Overwatch being used) Coat of Arms'. Sara had to admit, it was really impressive, and even a few people who were on the beach had come over to watch the castle take shape. 

Felicity took out her phone and took a few pictures, posting them to her Instagram account, complete with Ray and Nate's beaming faces and Sara in the background trying to look cool and unimpressed. 

It was nearing sunset when they finished the sandcastle and Sara's body was reminding her very intently that she hadn't eaten in a while, so she suggested that they find somewhere to eat and took it upon herself to ask a few people what a good place was around the area. The consensus was Madame Janette's was a great place, but sort of dressy-casual. That sounded nice to Sara, who liked sometimes to dress up and be fancy, so she suggested it to the others, who were all in.

They took turns taking showers and then everyone retired to their bedrooms to dress for the dinner. 

Ray wound up in black dress pants and shoes and a pale lavender button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. 

Nate put on some dark wash jeans and paired it with a long sleeved plaid shirt that was mostly a moss green color, but also had yellow, white and red. 

Sara wore a boho-chic type dress, white, that had a long flowy skirt and thin straps. 

Felicity had on a plain dark blue dress with a halter style neckline. 

The restaurant was absolutely gorgeous and Felicity felt like she was in some sort of Nicholas Sparks novel as they got seated. The seats were made of wicker, but looked very high end and the tables were covered in white table cloths. The perimeter of the dining area was surrounded by a wavy looking fence that had fairy lights strung around it and several crystal pieces adorned the table top. She snuck a few pictures for Instagram before Sara snatched her phone from her and made them all take pictures together 'to remember the time.'

The menu was exquisite and none of them could decide right off so they started with cocktails; a mango caipiroska for Sara, an anejo highball for Nate, a rocketini for Ray (he couldn't resist, it had rocket in the name!) and Felicity got the Brangelina (she couldn't resist, still mourning the breakup of her second favorite celebrity couple---the first, of course, being Britney and Justin, it took her months to get over it when they broke up, and a part of her still thought they belonged together and she held a grudge against Jessica Biel, even though she seemed like a perfectly nice lady). 

For their dinners Felicity got salmon a la florentine, Ray got surf and turf, Sara got jumbo shrimp coco di rasta, and Nate got le filet mignon Gianni Versace. 

It wound up being a whole lot of food, but it was nice because they could sit around and talk and have a really good time. 

"Oh my God, you have to try this salmon." Felicity held up a bite to Ray, who took it without complaint. 

"Oh that's probably the best salmon I've ever eaten." Ray said, chewing it up. "But that probably doesn't mean a lot, considering really the only salmon I've eaten has been from a can." 

Sara looked at him disgusted. "Ray, salmon from a can doesn't even count as salmon." 

"Yes it does." Ray argued. "It says right on the label that it's actual salmon."

"Yeah but it's gross as hell." Sara pointed out. "It's packed in some weird juice, and it's got way too much sodium in it, and some crunchy bits that I'm pretty sure is weird bone bits they didn't pick out."

"It's not so bad in patty form." Ray offered.

"How do you make that into a patty?" Nate asked, looking equal parts grossed out and fascinated.

"Oh it's easy." Ray beamed. "Add egg for a binder, and some flour. Then you just...form it." He demonstrated with his hands, mashing them together in a move that looked far too aggressive. 

"Anyway..." Nate shook his head and held out a piece of the steak for Felicity. "Try this, it's so tender. I could never get a steak this tender." 

"Oh it melts in your mouth practically." Felicity moaned quietly, chewing up the bite. "Holy crap, I love this!" 

"I know, right? You know, this may all wind up being our breakfast." Nate joked. "This is really a lot of damn food."

"Yeah, a heck of a lot of food." Ray agreed.

Sara looked at him with an amused look. "You never curse, do you, Ray?" 

"Oh yes he does." Felicity laughed. "It just has to be certain circumstances. He curses like a sailor in bed..." Her eyes widened and she flushed bright red, as did Ray. "Oh God, pretend I didn't say that...he also curses if he bangs some body part on something." 

"Oh really?" Sara asked, looking delighted. She kicked Ray in the shin under the table.

Ray yelped and bent to grab his ankle. "Motherfucking shit fucking damn it, Sara, don't do that! I have weak ankles!" 

Sara threw her head back, howling with laughter so hard that tears fell from her eyes, while Nate hid his own laughter not so successfully behind his napkin, pretending to wipe his mouth. He knew Ray could curse with the best of them, too, he'd seen it first hand when he was losing particularly badly at a round of video games. Ray got very, very competitive and he absolutely _hated_ to lose. If Nate was a more reactive man, some of the disparaging things Ray would say about his mother, and himself, would've really offended him a long time ago. 

"Sorry, Ray." Sara said, although it was plainly obvious she wasn't a bit sorry for what she did. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Ray mumbled, but it was obvious he'd already moved past the incident. 

After dinner, they decided to walk back to the hotel since it wasn't all that far. Felicity laughed at something Nate was saying, not paying attention to anything going on around her, when she felt something run over her feet. She yelped and jumped up in the air, and thankfully Nate managed to catch her, holding her in a bridal carry position. "What was that?!" She exclaimed, looking around wide eyed.

Sara smirked at her and pointed. "I think it was that." Felicity looked over and saw a strangely smug looking, long lizard. It was a green sort of color, and had bright blue spots going down the body and had a bright green and blue tail that it flicked around quickly. "Aww, Felicity, are you afraid of a little lizard?" 

"No need to be afraid, I'm sure it's harmless. Just like that one over there." Ray pointed over to an iguana resting on a rock nearby and Sara jumped up on his back, holding him almost in a headlock, watching the iguana wide eyed. "Sara...can't...breathe..." He groaned out.

Nate smirked over at Sara. "What? You can handle a small whipsnake, but an iguana scares you? Former League of Assassins member, ladies and gentlemen." 

"I will shank you in your sleep, Heywood." Sara glared at him, loosening her grip on Ray, who'd started to go a worrying red color. 

"It's alright. They're very shy animals, and won't approach us, you're safe." Ray patted her leg around his waist and continued to carry her off toward the hotel.

They got to the hotel and everyone changed into some pajamas (Ray in a pair of blue pajama pants and a black tank top, Nate in some boxer short style cotton shorts and no shirt, Felicity in a Little Miss Brainy t-shirt---she was blue, had blonde hair, and a red bow---and some Happy Bunny pajama pants, and Sara in a pair of silk shorts and a matching silk tank top, both in an off white coral color) and Nate and Ray convinced Sara and Felicity to watch a couple of episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"I never took you two for bronies." Felicity looked at them with an amused smirk.

Ray shrugged, not looking a bit embarrassed about it. "It's a really great tv show and it teaches some really good life lessons." He said, haughtily, like he was offended anyone could not like the show. 

"Yeah, plus it's just really awesome." Nate grinned widely.

They set up Ray's laptop through the tv with Netflix and Ray pulled up the first episode, telling the girls it was a 'two parter' and 'you have to at least watch both of them before you pass judgment'. 

The episode went by, and Felicity started it out mildly curious, but Sara just looked mostly bored as it went along. By the end of the second part though, she was in tears, sniffling loudly and wiping her face with a tissue while Nate held her to his side, patting her back consolingly. "It gets me, too." He promised.

"Princess Luna was just overtaken by the badness in her, it wasn't really her." Sara babbled, big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "She didn't mean to be a bad pony..."

"I know, I know." Nate promised, while he and Ray shared a knowing look above her head. "Does this mean you want to watch another episode, maybe?" 

"Of course!" Sara exclaimed. "I gotta see what goes on." 

Eight more episodes and everyone was ready to call it a night. Sara talked animatedly about the series, and how it was really awesome and very feminist as she and Felicity made their way to their respective bedrooms and Felicity shot Nate and Ray a glare that made them quickly disappear to their own bedroom to escape her wrath. Once they were behind the closed door, though, they shared a victorious look and high fived. 

"Do you think Felicity will kill us when she finds out there's eight seasons, a movie and a special?" Nate asked.

"Maybe not." Ray mused, getting into his bed. "But she may when she finds out there's a Brony Con and Sara tries to convince her to dress up as a dude dressed as a Pony so they can get in and go to the panels." 

"Sara wouldn't go that far, would she?" Nate asked curiously.

Ray grabbed his phone, which chirped with a text, and held it up so Nate could see the text Sara had sent him, after he read it. _'Are there cons just for My Little Pony? Like there is for Comic Con?'_

Nate winced, but wound up laughing, unable to help it. "Yeah, Felicity may kill us." 

"Worth it." Ray decided.

The next day they found out Ray had booked them to go on what he called the Kukoo Kunuku Party Bus. Sara raised an eyebrow at him when he mentioned it had to be booked a few months in advance and after a few minutes of staring at him, he admitted that he'd hacked into their database and had thrown a couple people from the bus so they could go on what he called the Kukoo Kunuku Dinner and Nightlife Tour. Sara wanted to admonish him for it, but quite frankly, she was a little impressed that Ray of all people did something so much against his Eagle Scout nature. She was kind of proud if she was honest with herself. 

They got dressed and Ray ushered them out of the hotel at almost 5:00 PM. The Party Bus turned out to be this very large bus that was packed with people who had already had a few drinks in them. They were given a complimentary one drink and a shot and they sat down, everyone getting wrapped up in the whole party atmosphere immediately. It was nice for them all to be a part of something where they weren't superheroes expected to save the day, but just regular people having regular experiences. 

The first stop was at a nice little casual restaurant with a good amount of food, that everyone loved and gorged themselves on. Ray told them they'd be going to a couple of bars after this, so they all tried to load up on food so they didn't get too drunk and sick on alcohol later on. 

The pub crawl was an experience, since besides Sara, none of them had ever really experienced the club/bar scene too much besides special occasions later on in their life. Sara was an old hat at it, though, even though it had been a pretty long time since she'd last done it. She ordered shots for them at the first place and introduced Felicity to the fine art of the body shot, letting Felicity take the shot out of her stomach. 

By the third place, the four of them were pretty well drunk and Sara and Nate spent a lot of time out on the dance floor of the club while Felicity responsibly nursed a large glass of water, and Ray nibbled on whatever bar food he got plied with. 

When Nate begged off to grab some water himself, Sara dragged Felicity out on the dance floor and they danced to Sit Still, Look Pretty by Daya, Run the World by Beyonce and Roar by Katy Perry. 

A few songs later, Ray was on top of the bar and everyone was cheering him on as he danced around (flailing really) to Get Low by Lil Jon. 

When midnight came around, Sara managed to get the other three into the bus and it took them back home. Ray, completely drunk out of his mind, was a very giggly drunk and sat there laughing at mostly nothing, poking Sara, and saying 'hey, Sara...' and then breaking out into massive giggles without ever really getting to a point. Nate was an affectionate drunk, as was Felicity and she sat in Nate's lap as he cuddled her close and they mumbled to each other. All in all, no one was violent, no one started any drunken fights, and Sara felt pretty good about it.

Back at the hotel, they stumbled into the room and Nate and Felicity wrapped themselves up together and in the span of Sara looking away from them to make sure Ray didn't brain himself taking off his shoes, and looking back, they were making out. Sara's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw it. "Whoa! Are you sure you wanna be doing that?" She asked.

Ray moved over behind her and wrapped himself around her, laying his head against her neck, grinning. "Come on, Sara, we're all adults here, and we're hot. She's really good in bed if I do say so myself..." 

"Ray!" Sara exclaimed, but she couldn't help laughing at the comment, whacking him on the arm. "Ok so...what do we do then?" 

Ray grinned at her brightly when she looked back at them. "We could join them." 

Sara smirked and turned around in his arms. "Well it's been a little while since I've been with a guy, you know." 

"You were with Constantine." Ray pointed out. He smiled wryly. "We all know, it was a really bad kept secret." 

Sara shrugged. "I wasn't really trying to keep it a secret." 

They got distracted by Nate moaning loudly, and they looked over at the other two. Nate's shirt was open and half down his arms, still tucked into his pants. Felicity ran her fingers down his chest as they kissed, bringing another loud moan out of him. 

Sara looked back at Ray and laughed quietly. "Well I'll be damned if I'm going to just listen to them getting it on all night." She said, before grabbing Ray by the front of the shirt and tugging him down, kissing him hotly. Ray moaned into the kiss and put his hands on her ass, squeezing confidently. The move caught Sara off guard, and her heart sped up as she found herself getting turned on, something she never thought would happen where Ray was concerned. 

The next morning Felicity woke up to a dry mouth and a hangover that was pounding in her head. She shifted briefly and her body protested the movement. She realized she was naked and gasped quietly, stilling when an arm moved around her and tugged her to a naked male chest. She looked in front of her, squinting since she didn't have her glasses on, and saw that Sara was in front of her, similarly naked, with Ray curled up to her back, both asleep.

"Oh my God." She mumbled to herself. Flashes of the night before came to her mind, her and Nate having pretty vigorous sex, Sara...Felicity blushed...eating her out and making her scream herself hoarse...Sara's face when she realized just how big Ray was and taking it as a personal mission to have sex with him...having sex with Ray...Sara asking Nate if he could steel his dick up while he was having sex with her, Nate doing it, and Sara losing her mind over it. It was all there the longer she called it up.

"You're thinking too hard." Nate mumbled, his face burying itself in her neck. "It's too early to be thinking so hard." 

"Yeah but..." Felicity started.

"Felicity it's ok." Sara took her hand, having woken up. "All this...it's not a bad thing. In fact...it was a lot of fun, not just the sex. I've been having a great time. I...I wouldn't mind it being a regular thing."

"Mmm me either. This is the most normal I've felt since Anna..." Ray said quietly. 

"But you guys go through time, you go through different eras and I'm..." Felicity looked away.

"What's keeping you in Star City?" Ray asked.

"Not much." She said honestly, blinking back tears, remembering.

"So come with us." Nate squeezed her gently, kissing her neck, making her shiver. "Please." 

"What?" Felicity asked. "I..."

"Come on, you'd fit in better with us, people who love and respect you." Sara pointed out. 

"I don't know if I'm cut out to be...to do what you do." Felicity sputtered.

Ray grinned sleepily. "That's ok, neither are we!" 

Sara groaned and shook her head. "As much as I'd like to disagree, I can't. So you'll be just fine. We'll figure it out as we go. What do you say?"

"I...ok...yeah." Felicity couldn't help but really want to see where all of this was going, and she wanted to be around these three other people. 

"Awesome!" Nate beamed, laying over her playfully. "I say we celebrate with some Aspirin, and a really greasy breakfast." 

"Then we'll lay out on the beach and have a lazy day." Sara decided.

"Oh yeah, another sandcastle day!" Ray beamed.

"I'm looking forward to it." Felicity said honestly.


End file.
